Freezerburn
Appearance Freezerburn looks like a black IceWing with slight blue on his snout and spikes. He is known to be highly attractive to many dragons. He has a scar on his underbelly from battle training. Personality He is very loyal to his friends and family. He is known to take after his mother's caring personality. His anger is controlled unless something very bad happens. Biography Summary Freezerburn was born as a forbidden offspring. Along with five others of different tribes. His mother, Destiny, showed sympathy towards the IceWings. His father, Subzero, was known to be extremely ruthless. The war of Black and White was the war he grew up in. Destiny had always told him, "One day, you'll end all of this suffering." He had dedicated his life to controlling peace through the land. Early life When Freezerburn was one year old, he had his first experience in the Ice Kingdom. Although, half of his blood was warm, unlike the cold blood of the IceWings. His father protected him from any others who tried anything. His uncle, who was half SandWing, always visited. Freezerburn always cuddled close to Scorpion, trying to warm up. After that experience, he spent the rest of his time in the rainforest kingdom. The Hybrid Prophecy Freezerburn was five when he heard the prophecy that would save the world. The NightWing who provided the prophecy was named Prophet, who was a father figure. He met his friends, Baryonyx, Clover and Love. His girlfriend, Delta was the only hybrid he knew until he met the others. He had met other dragons too, Auricula, Dander, Dewdrop and Drone. Love Life Delta and Freezerburn married three days before the discovery of the Time Globe. The mating seasons were mixed so only one half was ready. Discovering the Time Globe Freezerburn and his four other friends were walking along before Clover fell down a crevice. There was a glowing orb that allowed them to travel through time and do many other thins. “Nightly Noises” Freezerburn and Delta were ready to mate, which was annoying for the others. Delta wanted eggs and Freezerburn… (well, you get it). Fulfilling the Prophecy Prophet was growing weaker with age, Freezerburn would become the new leader. Baryonyx had been captured by Sawtooth, forced into slavery. Love had been viciously killed in battle, trying to defend the Hybrid Hideout. Freezerburn led a charge while Prophet and Arbiter freed the guards and prisoners. Sawtooth had confronted the Hybrids outside of the palace. Sawtooth was known to snap the necks of his enemies. Freezerburn had seen it happen many times before, but none as horrible as Prophet. The rage was too much to handle. Comma had incapacitated Sawtooth so that the Hybrids could make the final blow. Quotes "SAWTOOTH, I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE THRONE OF PYRRHIA AND PANTALA!!!" - to Sawtooth at the battlefield. "Greetings, your majesty." - to Caboose when he came to Clauri Academy. "You could've at least helped him!" - yelling at Drone after Baryonyx was Captured. Trivia * Freezerburn can combine Frostbreath and Flamebreath to make Frostfire, which is a type of blue fire that scorches and freezes. * Freezerburn's name is based off of… well, freezer burns. (Nuff said) * Nothing but a Machine (NBAM) has Freezerburn's father, Subzero as one of the robots. Category:Character